Bounty Hunters
by flyingchair2
Summary: This is a story about Lapis and Peridot who are bounty hunters in a crime ridden futuristic world.


**So before reading this I figured i should let you know a couple of thing to hopefully clear up confusion. This takes place in an alternative futuristic universe where the gems are bounty hunters. Bounty hunters have a device that allows them to store things digitally and pull them back out whenever. Peridots, which you will read later in the story, is built into her cybernetic right arm. This device also has similar functions to that of a phone. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Come on Lapis hurry up." Peridot screamed behind her as she sprinted down the hallway after the criminal the two were chasing.

"No need to be in such a rush, we have him cornered." Lapis replied back.

Peridot scoffed as a reply and clicked a few times on a screen projected out from her cybernetic right arm. She opened up the storage system and picked a weapon. Suddenly, a rocket launcher looking gun phased in to existence, she got down on one knee to help her aim the weapon, lined up the shot and fired. Right before the shell hit the man it exploded and a net came out, wrapping him up causing him to fall to the ground. Peridot began walking towards the now trapped criminal, but before she got to him, he used a knife they didn't know he had to cut the net. He scrambled to his feet and jummped out the window. Peridot raced to the window and got there just in time to see the man land on a car and fly off. At this point Lapis finaly caught up and joined Peridot at the window where the two sat in silence watching the car disappear into the distance.

Once the car was fully out of view Peridot broke the silence. "Should have invested in the metal nets."

"Yep"

* * *

"Well there goes our paycheck." Lapis said while opening the door to the apartment complex the pair had chased the criminal into.

"No need to worry about it, there are plenty of evil people in this town, that's why we moved here, remeber?" Peridot said as she tapped a few times on the screen on her right arm, sending information to her visor. She was on the bounty hunter news website looking for recent criminal activity.

"I guess. Peridot, you want to get lunch i'm feeling kinda hungry after that last chase."

Peridot swiped the information away, closing off the news site. "Hows pizza sound? There's a pizza place up the street."

Lapis agreed and the two walked to the pizza place. But upon opening the doors, Lapis put up an arm to block Peridot from walking forward.

"That guy over there." She subtly gestured to a very hairy guy sitting in a booth. "I think i recognize him"

"A friend?"

"No, i think he has a bounty on his head."

At this point the hairy guy noticed the two staring at him while whispering and assumed they knew who he was, so instead of sitting around and waiting for them to confront him, he got to his feet and made his way over to them.

"Oh great he realized we're on to him"

"Or he's just a regular guy who felt uncomforable with a couple of strangers staring at him while whispering."

"Peridot, please just scan him."

"Oh, fine" She clicked a button on the frames of her visor. A few seconds later the scan showed that he was a villain who went by the name Werewolf.

"Oh, looks like you were right, he's a one star villain named Werewolf."

Werewolf stopped a few steps away from them.

"We'll be taking that bounty of yours" Peridot said to him

"The two of you? Unlikely" he snickered

He closed the gab between them and slashed at her with his claws which Peridot dodged. She made a finger gun with her right arm and a ball of energy formed at the tip of her index finger which she shot at him. He was completely unfazed by it.

"What?" Peridot exlaimed in disbelief. She shot a few more times and nothing.

"You got me all worked up and this is your best attempt, pathetic."

"What kind of monster are you? There's no way a normal human would come out unscathed after that."

"Obviously a Werewolf, I mean look at him, he's really hairy, has sharp teeth, claws, and he even goes by the name Werewolf"

"Lapis, this is the real world werewolves don't exist." Werewolf quckly turned and jumped on Lapis pinning her to the ground. She was trying her best to knock him off but he was far too heavy and far too strong. He was attempting to bite Lapis's throat, his teeth were inches away. Lapis was doing her best to push him back.

"Lapis keep him busy for a few more seconds." Lapis didn't have time to respond as she was fighting for her life. Peridot phased in a rifle and loaded it with silver bullets which she used to shoot him in the back. He howled in pain and directed his attention to Peridot. He hopped off Lapis just to be shot again, this time in the left knee, another howl of pain. However this still wasn't enough to subdue him and he pounced on Peridot who somehow managed to stay on her feet. But in the proccess she dropped the gun. Werewolf unleashed a flurry of slashes at Peridot who dodged and blocked them with her cybernetic right arm. He had her completely on the defense unable to do anything. Lapis got to her feet and came to Peridots rescue by grabbing the rifle and shooting him in the back stopping his attacks. He turned around just to be shot in his right knee causing him to collapse. He couldn't walk anymore due to the knee injuries. Just as the fight ended the police who had been called by the cashier, arrived to take him away. They showed the police their hunter badges and did some paperwork in order to get the bounty. The police left soon after. The pair ordered a pizza and sat at one of the tables.

"Today's been quite an eventful day so far, we almost caught two criminals." Lapis said while grabbing a slice.

"Yeah, i'm pretty worn out"

"You're worn out? I had to wrestle the guy for my life."

"No need to be so dramatic Lapis, I had your back."

Lapis sighed and said "I know" she paused for a second "You always do."

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And sorry if their are any spelling or grammar mistakes i missed**


End file.
